


Время блюза

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: «— …а вечером пойдем в город. Там возле фонтана у торгового центра по выходным играет блюзовый квартет. Ты, я и блюз. Звучит ведь?»





	Время блюза

Укай успел умыться, выкурить сигарету с кофе, а Суга продолжал спать, раскинув руки на подушке — слишком вольготно для человека, впервые ночующего у Укая. Укай долго цедил горький кофе, оперевшись на косяк двери, и разглядывал сползшую до паха простынь на Суге, привыкая к мысли, что теперь так и будет выглядеть утро.  
  
Это несказанно грело душу, которая успела за годы онеметь от серости будней.  
  
Пустые ночи остались в прошлом в тот момент, когда Суга появился на пороге спортзала Карасуно — весь в ореоле солнечного света — у Укая на секунду захватило дух. Он слышал о возвращении Суги от сплетничающих кошелок в магазине. Ещё слышал про нового стажера в отделении педиатрии, но не знал, что это один и тот же человек. Но Суга со сдерживаемым восторгом наблюдал за тренировкой и рассказывал про малышку Шимады, которая была у него вчера на профилактическом приеме, а Укай только и повторял про себя «Сугавара-сенсей», потому что это звучало горячо.  
  
Рука в тот момент сама потянулась сжать пачку сигарет в кармане. Надо было срочно выкурить, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Старая, зажившая привязанность стремительно распухала в груди, и Укай надеялся, что Сугавара не заметит дрожащих пальцев.  
  
Но беседа текла плавно, без признаков завершения. Укай в двух словах рассказал о событиях в своей жизни с момента отъезда Суги в Токио: несколько финалов в префектурных и два раза поездка на Национальные — волейбольный клуб Карасуно оставался его личной и безраздельной жизнью, которой хватало за глаза. Суга со смехом признался, что в сравнении с его шестилетней гонкой учебы и подработок, у Укая эта жизнь хотя бы была. И это Суга выбрал не хирургическое или узкоспециализированное направление, иначе бы не выгреб из-под талмудов и сверхурочных практик еще года два. Они посмеялись и перешли на обсуждение текущих событий в городе, как будто делали это каждый день. Будто этих шести лет и не было. Суга воспринимался равным и тогда, и сейчас.  
  
Укай оставил у кровати недопитую чашку и с ногами забрался на постель. Уткнулся носом в живот Суги, обнял за талию, глубоко вдохнул горячую кожу у пупка и поцеловал. Суга зашевелился, но Укай лежал не двигаясь и не желая отпускать. Было слишком хорошо и страшно. Укай не верил в свое хрупкое счастье — хотя Суга и сам вчера говорил «Мне очень хочется попробовать с тобой по-серьезному», и взгляд его лихорадочно блестел, Укай боялся наполную отдаться старым чувствам. Суга не уйдет, не разобьет сердце, не оставит одного. Он не бросает слов на ветер. Он, Укай знает, будет беречь чувства со всей возможной чуткостью. И это знание было ядовитей любой отравы.  
  
Как же Укаю повезло с Сугой. Он сам не позволит теперь тому уйти. Укай тихо про себя посмеялся, прижимаясь сильнее и потираясь щекой к горячей коже.  
  
Послышался вздох, и ладонь легла на его волосы, ероша беспорядок на голове.  
  
— Кейшин, — медленно попробовал Суга, подыскивая собственное звучание его имени. Укай слушал его через живот, и это было восхитительно. — Я рад.   
  
Все восхитительно. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем когда-либо. Укай не ответил, потому что добавить нечего. Он тоже был рад.  
  
— Оставайся сегодня здесь. — Спустя несколько минут тишины и шуршания ткани он посмотрел на Сугу, положив подбородок на его живот. — Я не буду открывать магазин. Что-нибудь приготовлю, будем целый день лежать, смотреть телевизор, засыпать и снова просыпаться. А вечером пойдем в город. Там возле фонтана у торгового центра по выходным играет блюзовый квартет. Ты, я и блюз. Звучит ведь?  
  
Суга тихо засмеялся всем телом.  
  
— Мне нравится. Никогда не был любителем, но звучит заманчиво.  
  
— Надо с чего-то начинать любить блюз, Суга. Каждый в свое время начинает его любить, — Укай провел пальцами по животу.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать, что мое время настало? — шутя спросил Суга — такой раздетый и бесстыжий.   
  
Они поймали взгляды друг друга, и у Укая снова екнуло сердце. Он обречен постоянно переживать сердечные приступы при заглядывании в глубину этих глаз. Там слишком много откровенных слов — так много, что это Укай чувствовал себя раздетым.  
  
— Потому что я люблю блюз и…  
  
«...и тебя».  
  
Не скажешь, что даже суток не прошло с их встречи. После тренировки они всего лишь гуляли вокруг территории школы, а потом как-то оказались перед дверями местного бара, в котором Укай иногда расслаблялся. Они мало ели, мало пили, но хмелели от разговоров и слишком долгих взглядов. В конце концов Суга просто сказал то, что сказал. Поэтому они, расплатившись, быстро вышли, прижигаемые томительным желанием, и добрались до квартиры Укая.  
  
Сейчас Укай неотрывно чертил взглядом лицо Суги и чувствовал, будто знал его всю жизнь. Суга приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не издал ни звука.   
  
— Иди сюда, — севшим голосом наконец позвал он, хватаясь за его плечо. — Умереть как хочу целовать тебя.  
  
Укая дважды просить не нужно было, когда глаза Суги говорили, что хотят не только целовать.   
  
Во рту было солоно и вязко. Укай вел рукой по боку, снимая простыню с бедер Суги, заводил за спину, свободно проникал внутрь пальцем и чувствовал, как Суга прижимался сильнее твердеющей плотью к его штанам. Тихие стоны и шумное дыхание. Укай и Суга все еще были слишком на хмеле от близости друг друга. Какие же они взрослые? Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь они наконец-то перехотят постоянно хотеть друг друга, и тогда уже можно будет признаваться в любви.  
  
— Я буду любить с тобой блюз, обещаю, — захлебывалася дыханием Суга, когда Укай оставлял засосы на тонкой коже под подбородком, — но попозже.   
  
В самом деле. Будет время и для признаний любви к музыке, и для признаний друг другу. А пока можно любить как получится — с силой всей тщательно скрываемой глупости и безрассудности.


End file.
